


Just a Bow and Arrow

by late_night



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Archery, BAMF Eggsy, Gen, Harry Lives, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night/pseuds/late_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Eggsy ever touched a bow was when he was a teenager. </p>
<p>The second time he touched one, he really learned how to use it.</p>
<p>As he wandered over, the owner notched the arrow on the string.<br/>"Ever use one of these?" he asked, not looking at Eggsy.<br/>"No," Eggsy said, watching as he quickly aimed and fired, hitting the target perfectly.<br/>"Would you like to learn?" he asked, and Eggsy grinned. </p>
<p>OR </p>
<p>The Archer!Eggsy fic that nobody wanted but everyone needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Bow and Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Really I wrote this because I wanted to give Eggsy a Bow and Arrow. No other reason, at all. 
> 
> Note: I'm an American so if any of this sounds odd to a Brit, really sorry. 
> 
> Also ahh how Harry is so challenging to write. At least, I find it so.

The first time Eggsy ever touched a bow was when he was a teenager. It was also around the time Dean's true colors started to show and he started getting kicked out. 

Really the first time he touched one was not the first time he ever actually used one. No the first time he touched one was when he found one not far from an Archery Range. So, being the good sport he was, he returned the lost item and went about his buisness. 

The second time he touched on, he was once again at the range, it was late and Dean had once again banished him from the house for the night. He'd wandered back towards the place, just out of pure curiousity this time. He didn't see much of the archers actually shooting last time he was there and he didn't have much else to do. It just so happened that as he was watching them, the old owner of the place saw him and motioned him over. 

As he wandered over, the owner notched the arrow on the string. 

"Ever use one of these?" he asked, not looking at Eggsy. 

"No," Eggsy said, watching as he quickly aimed and fired, hitting the target perfectly. 

"Would you like to learn?" he asked, and Eggsy grinned. 

* * *

So that's where he spent his time when Dean kicked him out. He'd go to the range and shoot some arrows, and the owner never charged him a buck. When he asked why he never charged, the owner told him it was a thank you for returning the bow.

"It was a gift from my mother," he'd said. "I'm disappointed that I left it out there." And that was the end of it. 

So he kept coming out whenever he could and over time, his skills improved. It wasn't a skill he had much of a use for but the way his life was going, he'd take any reprieve, no matter how short. The old man eventually got him his own bow, citing that if he'd be around, he may as well have his own bow to use. It was nice, having something of his own that wasn't strictly a necesity. 

As time went on, he kept visiting as the man got older and eventually his daughter got the range. She didn't care about him coming around either, despite having no money for their time.

Then he met one Harry Hart and next thing he knew, he was training to be a Kingsman and his Archery skills had been forgotten in the midsts of Valentine's mess and proceeding shock of Harry being alive, despite being shot in the head. 

It had been a year and a half since the last time he'd picked up a bow, roughly two or three weeks before he met Harry, when he finally got around to heading back to the range. The old man had passed around the time he began his training for Kingsman, leaving his daughter solely in charge. 

It was also to his surprise that the old man had left him something.

Eggsy immidiately recognized the item as soon as she brought it out.

"I can't," he started only to be used by the woman. 

"He wanted you to have it and you deserve it."

He was hardly worthy of the item he'd seen the late man use on numerous occasions. The bow his mother gave him. 

The bow that he'd returned to the man all those years ago. He smiled and accepted the item.

* * *

He'd forgotten how relaxing it was. He didn't know why he found it relaxing or why he found it the best time and place to collect his thoughts. 

It was much quieter than any gun range would be, not that it was dead silent, and the movements of the bow and arrow were much less mechanic than firing a gun was. Perhaps that's why it was more thought clearing. 

Either way, he spent a good three hours there before he finally headed home, bow in tow. The house that he recieved from Kingsman was wonderful, practically sparkling compared to the dump he had spent most of his life in. His mum and sister lived there now, settling nicely and more importantly, away from Dean. The hard part was over, he hoped. The place was about a block from Harry's and two doors over from Roxy. All the Kingsmen had houses there, he had found out. And the Kingsman agency owned the entire block and the surrounding area. 

Daisy adored JB and when he wasn't around, the small animal would just sit protectively of the girl, letting her poke and pull all she wanted. When he came through the door, he was up and at his feet the instant he closed the door, the sound of his claws on the floor signaling his entry into the house. 

He smiled at his mother as he passed, Jb at his heels, going up to his room and laying on the bed. He was being sent out in the morning, so he'd get all the rest he needed now. 

* * *

 

Time went on, he'd go on missions and spend any free time he had with Roxy or going to the Range. He never gave much thought to how his skills as an archer may help the Kingsmen. All their technology was so up to date and high tech like that such an item probably never even crossed anyones mind. It certainly didn't cross Eggsy's mind when he was at work. 

It wasn't until he and Harry were trapped down under in a bunker with limited supplies that his ability even became remotely useful. Their glasses were long gone and Harry'd gone ahead to scope a way out, hoping to be able to find a route unguarded enough to be able to fight their way out. That was when Eggsy had spotted the bow on the wall, some arrows next to it. He didn't know why such an item would be there, but he didn't really care either. Grabbing the bow and arrows he quickly raced out to join Harry. 

"Eggsy, what are you-" Harry was cut off by the sound of footsteps and it took Eggsy all of a few seconds to take out the two guards with the bow. Harry was looking at him with a look of the closest thing Eggsy's ever seen to shock on Harry's face. "Impressive."

"Not that great," he said. "Cm'on."

Eggsy took the lead for once, shooting at enemies as they passed. 

"See the cool thing about arrows," he said. "Is that their reusable if you can get 'em back."

That was true. He'd never had to use a bow in this type of situation but his shot had never failed him before, so he could wing it from here. It was amusing when a guard would raise his gun and an arrow was already through his eye before his finger could even reach the trigger. Somewhere along the way, Harry had aquired a gun and was taking some out as well. 

Needless to say, not a single one of them stood a chance between Harry and his archer. By the time Roxy finally got to them, most the guards were gone and the intel had been safely recovered. And really, Roxy should have known better to come up behind Eggsy, who turned, arrow notched, the instant he heard footsteps behind him. 

"Jesus Eggsy, watch yourself with that!" she said. Then as a second thought, relooked at him, "Where'd you get that?"

Eggsy just shrugged, "Found it."

"And you decided to what? Grab it and hope for the best?"

"I do know archery ya know," he said, his middle class accent coming through thickly. 

Roxy looked at him a moment before looking behind him to Harry. 

"He's quite good at it," was all Harry had to say on the matter before leaving out the door Roxy came in, leaving the two younger agents to follow. 

"I'll believe it when I see it," she said. 

"Wait till we get home," he growled out playfully at her. "I'll knock your socks off." He played with the string of the bow he still had in his hands. "Ya know, this bow was horribly made."

Roxy just laughed before leaving with Eggsy trailing behind her. 

And if he was a little more relaxed after this mission then most others, then no one commented. But he did get the chance to show off a bit later on. 

And it honestly felt good to have a skill that the other Kingsmen didn't have. And being truthful, Eggsy could totally live with that. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr's late-night-with-dean-and-sam if anyone's interested.


End file.
